1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to card games using the generation of numbers between a predetermined minimum and a predetermined maximum, such as craps, Four the Money, hi-low craps and roulette. More particularly the invention applies to playing a game of the type previously listed utilizing a card deck to generate random rolls and providing for unique features of tracking and displaying the results.
2. Prior Art